1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus and method for supplying lubricant to a movable member of instrument
2. Description of Related Art
Known in the past has been an apparatus which provides a movable member such as for example a bearing with a casing for storing a lubricant and which uses the lubricant to lubricate the movable member (for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-163215A).
At the time of operation of such an apparatus, the temperature of the lubricant in the casing increases, and due to this, the volume of the lubricant increases. As a result, the pressure at the inside of the casing increases and lubricant may end up leaking out from the casing. An apparatus is sought which can easily and reliably prevent such leakage of the lubricant.